thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' MINECRAFT Avdenure
Made By Mdk1 and Rwakremmen Day 1 Thomas is on his computer playing online Minecraft. Thomas: Getting on MineCraft,Getting on \Minecraft Thomas logs on Minecraft. Thomas finds Percy online, too. Thomas: Hi Percy Percy: Hi Thomas Percy: Ready to play and conquer and create new worlds? Thomas: no but what about building a faction? PERCY: Yeah, that too. PERCY: Hey, Thomas... PERCY: Rosie is gonna join you online, too... PERCY: She told me you're her king and she is your queen. Thomas: ok ROSIE Joined Game thomas: Hey Rosie Rosie: Hi My love Rosie: Whencan we go out sometime? Thomas:Tonight Rosie Percy: so thomas you said something about a Faction? Thomas: yea I'm going to make it a name the Faction Sodor ROSIE: Oh, sorry. Did I intterupt you in the middle of something? Percy: no you did not ROSIE: Oh, good. Nice faction, Thomas ROSIE: I'm also trying to get ready for our evening, too. ROSIE: Daisy is doing my makeup, for me! Thomas and Percy: DAISY! Percy: Oh God ROSIE: Uhh...you okay, Thomas and Percy? ROSIE: I'd better get ready, then. Thomas: Daisy Useing alot of Make-up ROSIE: No, she totally wouldn't, Thomas. Percy: She might Rosie goes to the her bathroom to spray some perfume on. ROSIE: Thomas'll love this perfume! She takes out a bottle and sprays it on her. Daisy knocks on Rosie's door. DAISY: Rosie? Sugar? Your dress and shoes are ready. Rosie: thanks Rosie takes them and gets dressed. ROSIE: How do I look, Daisy? Daisy: Great ROSIE: Thanks! ROSIE: Next comes the make-up, right? Daisy : Yep ROSIE: Great! Thomas'll love it! ROSIE: Oh! I'd better tell him I'm on my way after that! Rosie quickly types on her computer keyboard. ROSIE (CHAT): I have to get ready now, Thomas! See you later, cutie! XXX thomas:Bye rosie ROSIE LEFT Game Rosie goes with Daisy to get make-up on. Rosie keeps still as hard as she can while Daisy puts on her make-up. DAISY: Someone's a little excited, huh? Rosie: Yep DAISY: Try and keep still, 'kay? DAISY: You wanna look your best for your Tommy Tom-Tom, don'cha? Rosie: yep DAISY: I know, it may be ticklish, but just try and keep still. How about some blue eyelash? DAISY: Blue is Thomas' colour, right/ Rosie: yep and yes DAISY: Okay. Daisy puts some blue eyeliner on Rosie's eyelids. DAISY: Which colo(u)r lipstick do you want? Rosie: Pink! DAISY: Okay, then. DAISY: It is your colo(u)r. Rosie: yep DAISY: Pucker up, now. Daisy puts some lipstick on Rosie's mouth. DAISY: We're almost done, now. Rosie: ok Daisy finishes and gets a mirror. DAISY: What do you think, Rosie? Rosie: GREAT!! DAISY: OK. Fantastic. Good luck with your date, now. DAISY: You don't wanna keep the man of your dreams waiting, do you? Rosie: Nope DAISY: Good. Have a good time! Rosie grabs her handbag and purse with her. DAISY: Oh, and your hairstyle looks perfect, too. Rosie:Thanks Rosie heads for the door and walks through. Then, she sets off for Thomas' house. Rosie then waves goodbye as she looks back at Daisy. At Thomas' House Thomas (CHAT): Is that the time already? THOMAS (chat): I've gotta get ready for my date with Rosie. Percy: Bye thomas THOMAS: Later, Percy. Thomas signs out, logs off and gets ready for his date He then picks out his suit and tie. THOMAS: Perfect. Thomas has showered, dried, dressed and put on his smart clothing. THOMAS: And with minutes to spare. Thomas has had his hair gelled perfectly. Thomas then hears a doorbell. Thomas: Just in time Thomas answers it. Rosie is waiting for him. THOMAS: Hi, Rosie, my sweet! Youlook fab! Thomas and Rosie kiss. THOMAS: Let's go, then. Rosie: ok THOMAS: You're gonna have a wonderful dinner with me, Rosie! Rosie: Great Then they go into the Sunset Day 2 James is chatting online on MINECRAFT. He is working on a sort of condo-like house. HENRY: Nice model, James. James: Thanks! Molly is in the shower. She turns off the water and steps out wet and naked. MOLLY: Oh! I forgot to get a towel. James is typing on his computer as Molly comes in. MOLLY: James? Sweetie? Can you get me a towel, please? James: Sure. MOLLY: Thanks, honey. Chatting online to your friends? James: Yep James hands Molly a towel and she takes it. Molly kisses him. MOLLY: Tell 'em I said hi, won't you? James: Sure. Molly wraps the towel around her and walks to the bathroom to dry herself off. James' face is blushing red with love and affections. JAMES: Wow...Molly sure has a beautiful body... James hops back on his computer and types again. JAMES (CHAT): Sorry guys. Molly needed a towel. Had to get her one. Henry is buidling a wooden homestead of some sort. HENRY: What do you guys think? Thomas: Great. HENRY: Thanks, Thomas. Meanwhile, Emily is in the bathroom sitting on the toilet. She puts her hand on the TP roll, only to find it empty. EMILY: Darn... She calls to Henry from the next room. EMILY: HENRY? I'M OUTTA TOILET PAPER! CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME A NEW ROLL? Henry hears Emily's call. Henry:Sure. Henry gets Emily a new TP roll. HENRY: May I come in, Emily? Emily: Sure. Henry opens the door and gives the roll to his beloved Emily. Emily stands up off the toilet with her pants and the ground and takes the roll. EMILY: Thanks, Henry...my big, strong guy. Henry closes the door as Emily sits back down on the toilet, dreamily. EMILY: He saw me, his queen, on the throne...how gallant of him to come to my aid. The toilet roll covers Emily's crotch. Henry types on his computer. HENRY (CHAT): Emily was stuck on the toilet out of TP. Had to get her new roll. THOMAS (CHAT): Ha-ha! Poor Emily! LOL ROSIE (CHAT): What's so funny? It could happen to anybody, Thomas. James is looking at a pic of his sweet Molly on the beach in her bikini. thomas:so.. JAMES: Sorry. Just looking at pics of my Molly. ROSIE (CHAT): I enjoyed our date last night, Thomas. Thomas: i did too She blows a kiss to Thomas via her webcam. ROSIE: *WHISPERS* I'm wearing purple undies again, today, Tommy. Thomas' face blushes. THOMAS: Wow...I can imagine them right now. PERCY: Thomas: You okay? JAMES: Yeah, are you thinking about Rosie or something, dude? Thomas: Yeah JAMES: Yeah. I thought so. James clicks on a picture of Molly from his digital photo library. It depicts Molly in her undies on their Valentines night of love. JAMES: Oh yeah, a real keeper. HENRY: I have pictures of Emily in the lingerie I bought her, James. JAMES: You do? HENRY: Yeah; it was for a Valentines surprise. 'Day 3' Edward has logged on. He finds Thomas, Emily and Molly there, too. Edward: Hey, Thomas. THOMAS: Hi, Edward. How is your house? Edward: Good. Edward's house is sort of a Tim Burton style. He looks at pictures of when he and Molly were kids. EDWARD: I miss my sister Molly. I wonder how she is getting on. MOLLY: Hi, bro! EMILY: Hey, Molly! BFF! MOLLY: Hi! BFF Emily! Edward: Hey Molly and Emily. EMILY: How's life at that big academy? Edward: Great. MOLLY: When might you come and visit EMILY: What are you studying? MOLLY: The condo James made is awesome too, Emily. EMILY: She hopes you're not too busy. Edward: Math, but next week is a break. MOLLY: Yes! EDWARD; How are you and James? Molly: Great. EMILY: James and Molly both live with each other because they love each other. Edward: OK. THOMAS: Anything else special, Edward? Day 4 Thomas is online building his house. It looks like a classic cottage in the countryside. He sees Rosie online. THOMAS: Hi, Rosie, my love! XXX Rosie: Hello, Thomas! THOMAS: Do you like our house, Rosie? Rosie: Yes, I do, Tommy. It looks wonderful. THOMAS: Thanks, cutie! Thomas looks at the photograph of Rosie in her swimwear. THOMAS: I still remember our beach trip, together. Rosie: Me too! *giggles* Thomas: Your swimsuit was cute, too. Rosie: Thanks. THOMAS: Anytime, my little Rose-bud. ROSIE: Thomas? Do you think someday we'll be married? Thomas: Why, yes Rosie. ROSIE: Wow! Daisy can help me with my dress, and Emily and Molly are my two bridesmaids! Thomas: Cool. ROSIE: What would you have for your wedding suit, Thomas? Maybe something blue, like your colour, right? Thomas: I certainly would. ROSIE: Who would you pick to be best man? Thomas: Percy. ROSIE: Good choice! Henry and James would be there, too! Let's not forget them. Thomas: I know. ROSIE: Yeah...shall we go on another date together? Please? Thomas: Sure. I love you, Rosie. ROSIE: Yay! I'll put on my best and favourite dress and purple undies for you; shall I? Thomas: Sure. *He nods* She hurries to get changed. Rosie whips off her pink top and jean shorts down to her purple bra and panties. She looks in the cupboard for the pink dress. ROSIE: Found it! Rosie takes it out the cupboard, has a quick shower, dries off and freshens herself up. She puts the dress on her, sliding into it until it is on her body. Rosie undoes her red hair tails and lowers her hair down. ROSIE: Now I'm ready to go! Thomas: Great. You look so fab, Rosie! ROSIE: See you later, then! Where are we going? Thomas: I don't know. ROSIE: How about someplace special? Thomas: Sure. I'll find it. ROSIE: Sounds good. See you there, then! She logs out and signs off. Then, she sets off to meet Thomas. Thomas logs out and signs off, too. Then he quickly gets ready, too. Thomas is ready and all set. Rosie and Thomas then meet up with each other at the same time. Thomas: You ready? ROSIE: Yeah, I am Thomas, my sweetheart! Thomas: Okay. Both hold hands and walk together. They even both kiss together. 'Day 5' Henry is online tending to the grouds of his log cabin. He sees Thomas online. HENRY: Why, howdy, Thomas. Thomas: Hello. HENRY: I've just rebuilt my homestead with Emily, Thomas. Thomas: So, do you like the new logs? HENRY: I sure do. Thomas: Cool. Emily is in her underwear walking by. EMILY: Hey, honey. Is Thomas online right now? HENRY: Yes, Emily, my sweet. He says Hi. EMILY: So do I, Henry. HENRY: Me and Emily are both doing fine as a couple. EMILY: Well, I'm just going to take a bath, now. See you later Thomas. I'll see you later too, Henry darling. She and Henry kiss. Thomas: OK. Emily walks to the bathroom carrying a towel and blowing a kiss to her beloved Henry. HENRY: I am so lucky to have a girl like Emily... Thomas: OK. How is Rosie lately? HENRY: How is Rosie, lately? Thomas : She's good. HENRY: That's nice. HENRY: James and Molly are doing fine, too. James is online with his condo. JAMES: Hey, guys! James here! Me and Molly are just doing a lil' housework on the condo. Thomas: OK. JAMES: Me and Molly are doing great. She says hi to Emily, Henry. HENRY: Thanks, James. *CALLS* Molly says hi, Emily! Emily is in the bathtub relaxing. She hears Henry. EMILY: Oh yeah...*CALLS* Tell Molly I said Hi, please Henry, dear. HENRY: *CALLS* OK. Henry faces his computer. HENRY: Molly, Emily says hi. Molly is passing by James. MOLLY: Hi and thanks! Hey, James honey... James and Molly both kiss. Percy is in a diamond mine. PERCY: I found some diamonds and a Emerald, too! Thomas: Emerald? HENRY: Emily's favourite gemstone. JAMES: Yeah, she's obsessed with it. MOLLY: And she loves ruby, too! Like the colour of her undies! Ctrl/Cmd+V JAMES: Okay, yeah, Molly. MOLLY: I'm just gonna get myself a drink, now. Molly heads off to the kitchen. JAMES: Any work you have done on your house, Thomas? Thomas: Yes. HENRY: Such as? Thomas: Just putting emerald blocks in storage. Gordon is online modifying his manor estate. GORDON: What-ho, pals. Thomas: Hello Gordon. GORDON: I have just renovated my estate. Do you chums like it? JAMES: Woah, talk about the high life, Gordon! HENRY: It's so big and swanky like. GORDON: Why, thank you kindly, Henry and James. Emily has stepped out of the bathtub, wearing a towel round her.She walks by Henry to get herself some clean clothes on from the drawer. EMILY: Hey, honey. Is Gordon online? Molly returns to James' side with her drink. MOLLY: Is Emily with Henry right now? JAMES: Um, yeah Molly-dolly. MOLLY: Hi, Emily! Did you have a nice bath? Emily blushes. EMILY: Um, yeah Molly. MOLLY: That's nice to hear, Emily! BFF! EMILY: Yeah...BFF to you too, Molly. There is a loud explosion. Percy: TNT go boom! EMILY: Well, I'd better go and get dressed, now. Emily takes her fresh clothes and underwear with her into the bedroom. KA-BLAM! Percy: CREEPER DUNGEON! JAMES: What did you do, Percy? MOLLY: Did Percy do something wrong? I hope he hasn't. Percy: I didn't to anything but that creeper did! HENRY: Oh, gosh. Not this again. Percy: What? HENRY: The creeper outbreak, Percy.